


Eunwoo Protection Squad

by AdAstra678



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line being bros, 97 liners - Freeform, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cha Eunwoo-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdAstra678/pseuds/AdAstra678
Summary: At an awards show after-party, things go awry for Astro’s Cha Eunwoo.97 line to the rescue!
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Everyone, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [97-Liners Groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841864) by [Novii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novii/pseuds/Novii). 



> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu

97 liners group chat

EiffelPuppy: where are you guys?

EiffelPuppy: let’s get this party started!

Megaphone: UGH 

Megaphone: seriously dudes i’m so bored :((

LostBoy: binch i’m right next to you :(

Megaphone: OH NO

Megaphone: NO MY BABY MY ONE AND ONLY

EiffelPuppy: aight.

Megaphone: NOOOOO

Megaphone: MINGYU MY BABY HONEY SWEETIE PIE

Megaphone: MY BABIES 

HitTheYug: me and bammie are on our way

HitTheYug: we had some,,, 

HitTheYug: business in the bathroom

KookieMonster: y’all really couldn’t last one night huh,,

ThaiBaby: stfu mr. ‘wait namjoon-hyungs arms though 👀👀’

KookieMonster: SHUT

KookieMonster: IT WAS A MISTAKE

KookieMonster: I HAVE TOO MANY GROUPCHATS

Greekgod: n e ways,,

Greekgod: me and guk are on our way as well

Greekgod: BitchBoy could leave his members for a couple hours 

KookieMonster: as if you could

KookieMonster: you couldn’t take your eyes off of yuta-hyung until we turned the corner

Greekgod: DID YOU SEE?? HIS OUTFIT??

Greekgod: hes a very fuckable man

EiffelPuppy: eunwoo?

EiffelPuppy: you there??

EarlyBird: yeah one sec i’m near the 2nd floor bathroom

ThaiBaby: WHY do you go so far? 

EarlyBird: i’m not weird for not wanting pinworms 

EarlyBird: unlike SOME people

Megaphone: HEY

Megaphone: I WAS DESPERATE TO GO OKAY?? 

Lostboy: Just like you were desperate last night??

KookieMonster: ONE NIGHT 

EarlyBird: that’s how i felt when i joinegsjasg

EarlyBird: jehas aofeim

EiffelPuppy: woo? 

HitTheYug: dongminnie?

ThaiBaby: Are you okay??

Greekgod: hey i’m starting to get worried

Greekgod: it’s been too much time for him to have just dropped his phone

KookieMonster: he said that he was near the 2nd floor bathroom right??

Lostboy: right

KookieMonster: i’ll go and find him

Greekgod: i’ll go with

EiffelPuppy: let’s all go,,, 

EiffelPuppy:,, just in case

——————————————————————————

The group met each other at the top of the stairs of the 2nd floor. 

“Good, you guys are here. Let’s go find Dongminnie.” Jungkook said.

As they walked closer and closer to the bathroom on this floor of the building, they heard cries - a man’s cries.

“Wait! Stop! Please! Don’t touch me!”

Jaehyun glanced at Mingyu. They both had the same idea. Racing round the corner, they saw red. Eunwoo was being pinned to the wall by a very much older man.  
The man was touching him slowly, making Eunwoo cry louder. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This chapter has descriptions of sexual assault so please, please be careful everyone!!
> 
> TW TW  
> SEXUAL ASSAULT  
> TW TW

Eunwoo couldn’t breathe. All he felt was the man’s hands touching him, whispering horrible dirty things about what he would do to him. The only thing he could do right about now was cry. Cry for help, cry for his members, cry for his friends.

—————————————————————————————

He was walking to the 97 line when a staff member stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist.

“Excuse me? Can I help you Sir?“ 

The man looked Eunwoo up and down and licked his lips, showing his stained teeth and grim smile.

“You can if you just keep calling me Sir, sugar.”

Eunwoo, thoroughly creeped out by now, tried to pull his wrist back but the man had a tight grip. Eunwoo made you shout but the staff member clamped a grimy hand over his mouth, silencing him.

“Hey now, you don’t want to let anybody else hear you, now do ya? You’re mine now.”

The man’s hands crept lower and lower, creeping closer and closer to his crotch area. 

In an act of desperation, Eunwoo bit the man’s hands, and pleaded for someone to come help him. The staff member was not deterred and kept stroking Eunwoo’s face with his free hand. 

“Now, you don’t want to make a scene now do ya?”

Eunwoo shut his eyes and tried to block out what the man was telling him, all the while shouting for help.

“Aww, come on beautiful, open those eyes for m-“

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”


	3. Chapter 3

Both heads turned as Jaehyun turned around the corner. Behind him, the rest of the 97 line followed, murderous expressions on their faces. It seemed as if they shared the same thought. 

No one hurts one of their own.

The staff member let go of Eunwoo slowly, his fear growing and growing as the group of boys come closer and closer. 

Yugyeom pulled ahead, rolling up his sleeve, as his fist threw itself forward, landing on the staff member’s face.

He was thrown onto his back, and the rest of the group finally caught up to them.

“Holy shit! Eunwoo are you okay?” Jungkook asked as he turned to look at the boy.

Eunwoo, to put it lightly, was not doing so good. His knees had buckled when the man had let go. His hands covered his face, and his body shook in silent sobs.

How could he let this happen to himself? Was he really that weak? He couldn’t even defend himself from one man. And now look at him, crying pathetically on the floor. 

Minghao crouched down to his level, and gingerly touched Eunwoo’s shoulder. He flinched and shied away from the contact, letting out a small whimper, breaking everyone’s hearts who were close enough to hear him.

“Eunwoo? Hey, it’s me, Minghao. You’re okay now. Please let us help you.”

Minghao tried again, and this time Eunwoo didn’t react negatively. In fact, he leaned towards him, desperate for some comfort.

He enveloped Eunwoo in a hug, and gestured for the rest to join in, trying to give him the most comfort as possible.

This hug lasted for at least 5 minutes, before Jinwoo stormed round to corner, immediately going to his partner. 

“Thanks you guys, but I’ll take him back to the others,” Jinwoo spoke,” If that’s okay dongminnie?”

Eunwoo nodded silently, and the group watched as the pair left towards Astro’s waiting room.

———————————————————————————

EarlyBird: Thanks you guys <3 

Megaphone: AWWW 

Greekgod: HE LOVES US 

Early Bird: shut up. shut.

KookieMonster: DONGMINNIE

EarlyBird: I take it back. I hate you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s all folks!!
> 
> thanks for the support everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad when i found out that Novii was discontinuing their series, so i was inspired to write one of my ideas and what was gonna be one of my requests. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
